A carabiner is a well-known type of a connector. That carabiner usually includes a hook section and a gate section that usually forms a D-shaped or oblong ring. The gate section is spring-hinged to the hook section that may be pivoted open to allow access to the hook of the hook section and then pivoted closed to contain an attachment within the carabiner.
Carabiners may be utilized for a number of different applications in various environments. For example, a carabiner may be incorporated into a motor vehicle to act as a tie-down for different items in a cargo compartment such as the cargo area behind the rear seat of a sport utility vehicle. In such an embodiment the carabiner may be mounted to the floor or sidewall trim or rear seat defining the storage compartment.
This document relates to a new and improved carabiner wherein the gate incorporates a bottle opener feature. That gate section may be removed and then utilized to conveniently and effortlessly remove the bottle cap from a bottle. Accordingly, this allows for dual function for the benefit of the user.